NO
by you.can
Summary: JJ and Prentiss celebrate their 5th year wedding anniversary with their four-year-old daughter Mary in a remote cabin in the mountains. Everything doesn't go as they imagined when two gunmen takes them hostage.
1. Chapter 1

English is not my first language I apologise for any grammatical errors.

The sun is shining. It's an absolutely perfect day. JJ and Emily sit on a wooden bench at a lake, hand in hand. At the water's edge sits Mary and plays.

The two profiles are extremely happy that they got to take a week off from work to go up here.

It is the place they spent their honeymoon and since then they have gone every year. Even Mary loves the place.

JJs Mobile breaks the silence.

"We said no phones" Emily gives her a teasing smile.

"I asked Garcia to tell me how it went with a case. I promised that I would help if she needed something. But she said everything is fine"

"You have trouble letting go of work, I know. But work will be there when we come back "

Emily gave her a kiss.

"Sorry. I turn it off"

"A Fish!" Mary cried out loud and pointed to the water. The four-year-old loves water but is terrified of fish.

"MOMS!"

Both Emily and JJ hurried down to Mary to hug her. "It's okay, the fish only plays with his buddies in the water It is completely harmless" JJ tries to calm her down.

"Come let's go to the cottage and play a game instead" Emily lifts her up and carries her to the cabin.

The rest of the day is spent indoors. They play games, cook pasta for dinner and when the evening comes, they make up a bonfire and read some chapters from Pippi Longstocking. It's Mary's favorite. One day she will be as strong as Pippi.

When Mary falls asleep, they put her in her bed.

Emily goes and fetches a bottle of red wine and they settle in front of the fire again.

"I love you" JJ looks at Emily, her eyes glitters of love.

"I Love you too" She kisses her on the forehead.

They crawl closer together and listen to the sound of the fire. They experience the most harmonious feeling in each other's company.

But all that peacefulness is interrupted by a high bang and glass that is crushed. Both JJ and Emily look surprised at each other. Then they hear the Mary scream a heartbreaking scream. They run into the bedroom.

When they come in, they see an older man standing above the bed with a gun in his hand. Both Emily and JJ panics. By habit they put their hand on the side of the hip, but none of them have their gun with them.

"Hey, take it easy" Emily tries to get control of the situation.

JJ stretches out her hand towards Mary to be able to draw her to her, but the man grabs Marys' arm.

"Okay, okay. What do you want? " JJ hears the desperation in her own voice. She raises her arms and takes small step back.

"Mom?" Mary cries aloud.

"It's going to be okay honey. JJ tries to look calm as she looks at Mary but on the inside she screams.

Both she and Emily have been in similar situations before but never with their own daughter.

"So, here it is..." The man starts talking with an accent but gets interrupted by the opening of the front door.

"Is it a party here or what?" An American man with a beard stubble and dirty clothing enters the bedroom. Also armed. He looks at the other man. "No! you idiot. Let the little girl go to her, oops... her mothers?"

The man gave JJ and Emily an unpleasant smile.

The other man released Mary who quickly jumped up in JJs arms.

Emily looked crossed at the men. "What do you want?"

The American man loved that she sounded tough. "It's simple little lady. You have rented a cottage in an area that are extremely expensive. That means you have money. Me and my friend Conny here, we have no money. This is where we will now collaborate, you will give us your money and as a thank you we let your very sweet daughter get a future" He ended the sentence with a quiet mocking laugh.Both Emily and JJ looked choked on each other. None of them could understand that this is happening.

"But first, I want your phones!"

The man holds out his hand while waiting for Emily and JJ to put their phones there.

Conny starts walking around and looking in the cottage. "Nice Tv. Its mine now" he pointed to other things and claim them.

"Mom I'm Afraid" Mary held JJs hand very hard.

"It's okay little girl, we shouldn't be here for long, but let's sit in front of the fire so we can have a little talk"

The man pointed at them and then on the couch with his gun. Emily and JJ sat down on the couch, JJ with Mary in her lap.

Both felt extremely helpless and petrified. How would they get out of this situation?

"Here's what's going to happen, we will split your sweet family, just for a few hours. I will bring one of you into the city, we will drive your nice car, so we are there when the bank opens tomorrow. I of course want the tough girl to follow me " He points at Emily. "So, me and her will soon leave. Conny will stay here and take care of the rest of the family until we come back. At the bank you will make a transfer to an account number I give you. Not complicated at all. If any of you contact the police or any other help, we will kill the girl. Easy as that"

JJ felt how she hugged Mary even harder when the man threatened her.

"We don't do split up" Emily couldn't help but say it angrily. She was not leaving the people she loves the most in the hands of a Psychopath. But then Conny started laughing hysterically, then all of a sudden, he became silent and completely black in the eyes. He walked forward and ripped Mary out of JJ's embrace.

"Then She dies" he put the gun at her head.

"NO!" Emily stood up. JJ followed.

"Emily, we must!" JJ whispered.

"Fine. Fine. I will go to the bank. But let her go. She's just a child"

Now Emily's voice cracked as she felt the desperation coming sneakily. Conny pushed Mary back to her mothers who both hugged her. "Everything will be fine love; I'll go away for a little while. But mom will stay here with you and I will come back tomorrow.Mary looked at Emely with panic in her eyes. "No, mum I want you here. I'm scared"

The American man comes forward. "Come on, we do not have time for this" he grabs Emily's arm.

"JJ you two are my all. Love You " she cries as she is dragged out the door, after a while they hear how the car drives away.

JJ feels how tears are flowing down her cheeks while she tries to comfort Mary.

Conny sits down on the couch, grabs the wine bottle and drinks. Mary looks up at JJ who has now attempted to conceal her tears. "Mom?"

"Yes love?"

"I've peed…"

JJ looked down on her wet pants. "Oh, darling it's okay, we go to the bathroom and change"

JJ took Marys' hand and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Conny looked at them angrily.

JJ stopped. Every time Conny opens his mouth, she tries to think of what he has for accent. But she can't guess.

"She'll need to change pants," JJ is holding Mary's hand. Conny looks at Mary and then at JJ.

"fine, but leave the door open"

JJ and Mary go into the bathroom, JJ first looks around for a pair of scissors or something she can take on as a weapon but sees nothing. Unfortunately, there is no window on the toilet either.

She helps Mary change. And before they go out to the living room again, JJ gets an idea.

"Mary Darling, you've got that Nintendo game with you. Your friends with Garcia there, can you send her messages?"

Mary nodded "She's a princess like me there, we use to send cute cat pictures to each other"

"That's good. I'll ask the man out here if you get to play a little. If you get to, can you write to Garcia and ask for help?"

"Mom, I'm scared. Will he hurt us?"

"I understand you're scared. But it will be fine. You are so brave"

She hugged her. "But it must be our secret that you write to Garcia"

JJ goes out to Conny. He had already drunk all the wine.

"As you probably understand, my daughter is very scared. She must be allowed to do something that makes her calm. She has a game she likes to play; can she play it now? "

Conny doesn't even look at JJ he's watching Tv, a football game. "Sure, just as long as she's quiet"

Mary fetches her game and sits in an armchair close to the couch "Mom do you want to play with me?"

JJ starts walking towards her. But Conny has taken a hold of her sweater. "You sit next to me"

He pulls her to the couch. He lays his hand on her thigh. "I was glad the boss chose your wife. I'm weak for Blonds "

JJ looked away from him disgusted. She looked at Mary, who looked more relaxed now. JJ hopes that they will get out of this and that Mary won't get scars for life. She's so young, no four-year old should go through this.

"Will you and the Princess talk later?" JJ tries to be discreet.

Mary smiles happily. "We've already talked, she promised to save her princess"

JJ felt an inner calm. Mary has learned to write quite well, and JJ hopes she has been able to get a message that they need help to Garcia.

"What the hell is this talk about princesses? I'm fallowing the game. Be quite. AndYou blondie, you can do some good and get me a beer..or do you just have wine here?"

JJ stands up to get something out of the fridge. Conny shouts. " Do not do anything stupid" He waves the gun at Mary and smiles.

JJ goes into the kitchen; she takes a beer from the fridge. She then hurries and takes a small knife out of a kitchen drawer. She then puts it in her sock.

She returns and sits down next to Conny and gives him the beer. "Than you beautiful "

JJ knows she could put the knife in him right now. But she doesn't whant to do anything infront of Mary. She must wait for the right time. And at the pace Conny is drinking there is hope he will get so drunk that he hopefully passes out...

What she knows for sure is that she must get rid of Conny so they can get out of there and get Mary to safety. Even if Garcia knows they're in truble it will take hours for help to get ti the cabin.

And then she MUST make sure Emily will be safe...


	2. Chapter 2

**In the car**: Emily sat quiet and scared.

Everything she could think of was how scared and confused Mary must be.

She hates that this could happen. Through the job they have seen more than everything, but never did she think something like this would happen to them.

The man drives the car and has locked the doors. Emily wants to come up with some clever way to get help for JJ and Mary. She knows that the man will not be able to bring weapons into the bank so then she can try to alert someone about their situation. But she doesn't want anything to happen to those she loves.

The situation is difficult. Now that it's personal, she can't think as logically as she can do at work and it makes her very frustrated.

Emily's first thought was to say that they were working for F.B.I in order to scare them away, but she understood pretty fast that these men want their money no matter who they have kidnapped. She knows that both she and JJ have the advantage of working in F.B. I, and as long as the men don't know that are, they can use it to their advantage.

"Why so quiet?" The man smiled against Emily who looks surprised at him.

The man really likes Emily's hard facade.

"Such a tough girl like you should have a lot to say?"

"I have nothing to say to you" Emily felt so annoyed, but she began to think. It might be a good idea to try to find out more about the man.

"But… I can ask if you do this often? you and this Conny guy?"

The man nodded contented.

"There is so much money to earn on wealthy tourists who are in the middle of nowhere. If they have children, it is even easier "

Emily became angry. Two disgusting men kidnap families with children to take their money without feeling bad about it, and they have done it for a long time without getting caught.

Emily has carefully tried to read the situation. She understands that the man sitting next to her in in charge. He has not said his name but he was quick to say Connys, and He likes to have power and control..

"I understand you are worried about your family, but Conny is a good guy. He will surely take extra care of your sweet wife. Don't worry "

Emily felt nauseous. All she wants is to be with her family.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that"

He laughed quietly at her… that provoked her.

"When we arrive at the bank, they open at 8 am. I will accompany you in. Stand next to you all the time. I will have a knife with me that I can get through the security so don't think you can trick me. All the numbers we want from you are in this envelope "

He gave her a letter.

"If you don't do as we said, I'll send a text message to Conny. A minute later I will get a picture from him with your dead daughter on it"

Emily is starting to feel sweaty and dizzy. She now understands that she must do this, there may not be a smart solution to get them out. She knows that they have the money, but the amount that demand is all they own. Hopefully Garcia can help them get the money back… But now it wasn't even the money she was worried about. She's not been able to understand the situation completely. She doesn't know if they will release them or not when it's all over and that's what scares her the most.

**In the cottage:** Mary has now fallen asleep. JJ gets up and puts a blanket over her before kissing her goodnight. She grabs the Nintendo game to turn it off and looks at the top of the screen. She can see the text: "Don't worry princess. Help is on the way" JJ felt relieved.

"No good night kiss to me?" Conny turned off the TV. and stood up. Noticeably drunk.

JJ looked disgusted at him. "You stay away from me" JJ took a few steps away from him.

"But we have all night together" He started walking towards her. She could see clearly that he was walking unsteady.

Maybe this was her chance.

"Can we go out and get some air?" She saw that he didn't like the idea. So, she tried to save the situation.

"I don't want Mary to wake up"

He smiled. "So, you're loud?"

JJ wanted to throw up, but she had to continue her plan.

He walked to her and took her hand. "Let's go out" She followed him. She can see He has now put the gun in his pants.

They went out on the lawn. "Here! Lie down on the grass" He pushed her, so she fell to the ground.

When he is about to lie down on her, she takes out the knife and pushes it into his stomach. He screams in pain.

He then punches her hard in the face, JJ tries to get hold of the gun but fails.

"You bitch!"

She kicks at him and grabs the knife and stabs him in the stomach again. This time he takes out the knife himself and throws it away. He manages to punch her in the face one more time.

Somehow, he manages to get the gun, and before she knows it, he shoots her in the leg.

She feels a burning sensation and how the warm blood starts to flow along the leg. He stands up and kicks her in the stomach.

"Fuck, why did you do this?" He holds his hand on his bleeding stomach.

Then he starts going back to the cottage.

"Mary!" JJ tries to stand up, but her legs won't carry her. She panics.

How could she fail? He should not be able to survive but somehow, he did. A few minutes later he came back. He Had taped a towel around his stomach. Which was already bloody.

He grabbed her and carried her to the cabin again, he put her on the bed instead of the couch.

He didn't want Mary to wake up either. He couldn't cope with her crying.

JJ felt pain everywhere. "You're not touching my daughter" She tried to get up but without results

"You stay here! I have to make a call"

He left the room.

**In the car:** it was completely silent.

Then the phone rang, and the man answered.

_"__Take it easy Conny. What happened?_

_You did what?_

_Okay…._

_Wrap the wounds on EVERYONE.__We will hurry back after the bank. Don't do anything stupid. And if she becomes a problem. Tie her up"_

Then he hung up the phone.

Emily got pale.

"what the hell has he done?" She tried to grab the wheel to make him stop the car.

"your wife is apparently a pain in the as"

"what has he done?" Emily now screamd.

" Conny just defended himself. Your wife and daughter will be fine, we just need to get the money"

Emily felt so incredibly helpless and the man loved that she was so upset.

"He may have shot her a little. But she'll be fine"

Emily couldn't understand what he was saying. "He shot her?"

Emily was now panicking. She grabbed the wheel and swung aggressively. She needed to go back to JJ and Mary.

The man tried to stop her, but the car swerved off the road, down the ditch and into a big tree...


	3. Chapter 3

**In the cabin,** Conny enters the bedroom with red eyes and bloody hands.

"Where do you have your first aid kit?"

She remained silent for a short moment. "In the bathroom cabinet" JJ didn't want him to survive, she wants him to bleed to death, but she saw no benefit in lying right now.He left the room but returned quickly with the first aid kit.

He brought out some bandages and looked at JJ. Then he brought out a knife.

JJ swallowed hard but she was shocked by what happened next.

He cut up her pants just above the bullet injury. "I'll wrap this round your leg to stop the bleeding. Don't you dare scream"

JJ doesn't understand why he's helping her.

She bites her lip as he tightens the bandage, the pain radiates into her spine, but she doesn't want to wake Mary, so she manages to be quiet.

"I want to kill you, and I will but first we'll get our money. Then I'll shoot your sweet daughter in front of your eyes, Maybe I even get the honor of shooting your wife too, I'll force you to watch EVERYTHING. I want you to suffer. You bitch!"

JJ gets quiet. What should she answer? It's not a good idea to make him more ill-tempered.He then takes a roll of tape. He grabs her arms and attaches them to the headboard

"No, what are you doing?"

She tries to resist but he is too strong. She can't understand how he can be stronger than her. He's drunk and has two stabs in his stomach. She should be able to take him but still she fails.

He bends over her, looking her in the eye before spitting her in the face

"Everything bad that will happen next is your fault remember that"

JJ feels tears welling down her cheeks, how could everything go so badly.

Conny leaves the room and she hear the sound of the TV.

She tries to get loose, but every move hurt. She cannot remain in the bed with the knowledge that Mary is in danger. But she's stuck…

**In the car,** Emily wakes up after being fainted. She has received a wound to her forehead after hitting her head.

On the side of her lies the man, still faint.

She gently and quietly gets out of the car.

She goes up the road and looks around. She begins to regret her decision to crash the car. She now has no way to get back to the cottage, it's in the middle of the night and no car will pass by and she has no phone…. But the man has one.

She returns to the car and bends over the man, she gently puts her hand in his pocket and brings out the phone. She moves as carefully as she can, to not wake him. She grabs the phone and hurries out of the car again.

She leaves a good distance from the car before she calls.

"Garcia!"

"Emily?" Garcia's voice reflected all the emotions that exists. "The helicopter is an hour away, and two cars are on the way. Are you okay?"

Emily felt confused. Has JJ called Garcia, how does she know they need help?

"I'm fine Garcia. but I need help. I'm in the middle of nowhere and I have to go back to JJ and Mary"

"Wait, aren't you with them now? Hang on I'll track your phone"

Emily could hear Garcia's keyboard

"I have good news, Reid and Rossi's car are 20 minutes from your location. they'll pick you up"

Emily began to cry. "They shot her" She whispered on the phone

"Who is Shoot?

Emily was silent for a while.

"JJ. They shot JJ Garcia"

Garcia sighed heavily. "Oh no"

"And I don't know how Mary is. She must be so scared" Emily struggled to talk.

"Hey, everything will be fine Emily. Mary is the world's bravest four-year-old and JJ is so strong. They will be fine"

Emily was quiet once again. She has never in her life been as worried as she is right now.

"Garcia, how did you know we were in danger?"

"It was Mary who contacted me through her Nintendo game. I didn't get all the information but enough to know you were held hostage"

Emily smiled. She really has the bravest daughter in the world.

Suddenly she heard a branch break. She looked around quickly. "I must go"

"Emily? What's happening" Garcia heard the panic in Emily's voice and wanted a response but got none.

Emily hung up and moved toward the car.

She began to worry, what if he wasn't there. Why didn't she tie him up? Why didn't she take his weapon? she got angry with herself, why did she act that way. She knows better than this. But when she arrived to the car, he's still out. Now she wouldn't make any more mistakes. She tore off the laces of his shoes and tied his hands to the steering wheel She visited him and found two knives and a gun which she took.

Then she stayed around the car in case he woke up.

**In the cabin:** JJ struggled to get loose when she hears Marys' voice.

"Mom?"

JJ's first instinct is to call out to her. But she doesn't want her to see her like this.

She can hear Conny starting to talk.

_"Your mother is resting. You should too" _

_"__What is wrong with your stomach"_

_"It's just red paint"_

_"Moms says you have to be careful when painting so you don't get the paint on your clothes. Like you"_

_"I'll think about that next time. Quiet now. Either you sleep or play that game. But stop interrupting me"_ Conny sounded tired in his voice.

JJ was confused that Conny was so calm and kind to Mary but also relieved. Maybe he doesn't have it in him to hurt a child… or was it just wishful thinking.

JJ starts to feel weak; the bullet remains in her leg and she still loses a lot of blood. She makes one last attempt to get her hands loose but with no results. She sighs deeply. She knows that even if she got loose, her legs wouldn't carry her.

Conny then enters the bedroom. "why doesn't your child sleep?"

JJ looked at him angrily. "A scary man has come in and threatened her and taken her mother, she is afraid! Before you, all that scared her were fish"

He looked at her tiredly, he was also pale with anemia.

"I'll untie you. Put a blanket over you so she doesn't see the blood. Then she'll be in here whit you. I can't bear to have her next to me anymore, she's annoying"

Once again, JJ was very confused. Conny has almost changed personality. It scared her a little...

Even if he hides the blood that's in the bed, Mary will see that JJ is sick. She is pale and has a black eye. JJ doesn't want Mary to be more scared than she already is, but she can't think of anything other than to hold her daughter again.

Conny cut the tape and laid a blanket over JJ, and turned off the lamp so it got dark in the room, then he went back into the living room

"Go to your mom" He said it like an order.

JJ could hear small light steps coming running towards her.

"MOM!"

She jumped up in bed and threw herself over JJ. JJ swallowed all her pain.

"Hi Love" She kissed Mary in the forehead. "Are you okay?"

Mary nodded. "Can I lie next to you?"

JJ felt tears fill her eyes again. "Of course,"

Mary cuddle down next to JJ. She put her head on JJs shoulder and closed her eyes. JJ put her arm around her and held tight.

**Out by the road, **Emily stands impatiently checking her watch. It should have been 20 minutes by now...

The man has not yet woken up. She has felt and checked that he still has a pulse. After a few more minutes there's a light that becomes stronger and stronger, finally she sees a car. The car drives fast and stops right in front of her.

Out jumps Reid."Emily, what happened?"

He walks over and hugs her. "where is JJ?" he looks around.

"We have to hurry to the cottage"

Emily jumps into the car and greets Rossi.

"Emily, it's going to be okay"

No one can radiate such calmness like Rossi, and it brings calm to those around him.

Reid sits down next to Emily. "It's a helicopter with agents and healthcare on the way, they'll be there soon"

Reid and Rossi have already called for police to arrest the man. But they don't have time to wait for them, so they leave him in the car.

Emily felt her legs shake, she is stressed and just wants to hug her family.

Suddenly the phone that belongs to the man rings. "It's Conny" Emily looks panicked.

"Answer without saying anything," Rossi says.

Emily answers with speakers on.

"Hey man! I think I'm dying. I think the blonde is about to bleed to death to… I don't think I can wait for you. Should I kill them and meet you in town?" He sounded completely exhausted.

"You there?"

Emily struggles to keep herself from crying as she gazes at Reid in panic, he grabs the phone.

"I text you" he says in a quiet and dark voice. Then he hangs up.

Everyone hopes that Conny didn't realize something was wrong.Then he writes a text to Conny.

"Change of plans, I'm on my way back. The money is ours. Don't do anything until I'm back"

Reid takes a supportive grip if Emily's hand; Rossi starts to drive faster...


	4. Chapter 4

In the cottage:

Conny looks at his phone in surprise. He sighs angrily. "FUCK!"

He throws the phone into the armchair, then he lays on the sofa with one hand on his bloody stomach.

In the bedroom JJ is holding Mary. She has begun to shake… freeze. She wonders if this is the end. She's not ready to die. She's beginning to think about her life and how it's just begun.It took too long to understand that it was Emily that she loved. They've hadn't had enough time together

It is now that she is truly happy, she is living her dream life. Why should two men be able to take everything away from her?

Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud snoring

Conny has fallen asleep. JJ sees her chance. Not to get out herself, but it's a chance that Mary can go out and hide. Waiting for help.

JJ gently shakes Mary, so she wakes up

"Mary, wake up. I have to ask you to do something"

"MOM! I am sleeping"

"I know honey, but I want you to bring the blanket, go out and hide. Garcia has sent help, when help arrives you walk out of your hiding place. Do you understand?"

Mary nodded gently

"But why can't you follow?"

JJ struggled to hold back tears "I'm sick. I have to lie here and rest"

"You look really sick mom, shouldn't I stay with you like you do when I'm sick?"

JJ hugged Mary. "The best thing for me is if you sneak out and hide"

"okay" Mary jumped down from the bed and started walking out of the room

"I love you!" JJ Says quietly.

"I love you too mom" …Mary left the room.

JJ could then hear the front door opened and then close. She let out a deep sigh of relief. Then she lifted her blanket and checked her leg. There was blood everywhere.JJ must have fallen asleep, or fainted.

She is awakened by the sound of a helicopter, she feels joy, but the feeling is short-lived. Conny has also woken up by the sound.

He stands over the bed and he look half dead.

"Where is that nasty daughter of yours" He holds up a knife to JJ's face.JJ smiled at him. "You broke into the wrong house"

The helicopter became silent and Conny's eyes filled with terror.

"Your bitch"

He climbed into bed and grabbed her, JJ felt extremely confused.

She tried to push him away but she had no energy.

He dragged her so she lay in front of him and he put the knife to her throat.

"We will both go down with this ship"

JJ couldn't understand what his plan was at all.

"Conny, if you put the knife away, we will both get medical care and we will be able to continue to live"

He laughed hard and he started coughing

"I'm going to prison. I'd rather die with a blond good-looking girl on top of me"

"Okay, What are you waiting for why don't you kill me then?"

Conny strokes her hair, JJ gets disgusting shivers all over her body.

"I have to wait for the police Of course.

So they kill me right after I killed you"

JJ was completely silent. His idea was good, she had hoped he wouldn't be that smart…

In the car:

Emily sits quietly, staring at the road. She still holds Reid's hand, hard.

They are approaching the cottageshe can see the helicopter and seven policemen outside the front door.

Rossi drives even faster and drives right next to the helicopter and stops the car.

All three quickly jump out of the car.

Rossi goes up to the police. "What do we have?"

One of the police officers looks at him. "We will go in within a minute, we can't see any movement in the house but we can see a lot of blood on the floor through the window. The daughter was found at the water's edge"

Emily, who is now standing next to Rossi starts to feel dizzy.

"What the hell do you mean?"

She steps towards him.

"Oh Mrs. Prentiss. She's okay. She's in the helicopter"

She looks at him angrily before heading towards the helicopter and opening the door.

At the far end of the helicopter Mary sits with a large blanket over her and a nurse are sitting beside her.

"Mary!"

Emily feels tears flow down her cheeks, she jumps in and hugs her "Are you okay?"

She then hears a bang... The door closes and locks, She looks surprised through the window and sees Reid.

He shouts "You have to stay in there while we search the house"

Emily bangs on the door "Reid!"

"Is Mom dead?"

Emily turns her focus back to Mary who is now crying.

"I don't know darling, but mom is strong! We must believe she can get through this" She hugs her again.

Reid and Rossi have now taken over and stands at the front door. They count down ...

Rossi opens the door and enters, they enter room after room until they reach the bedroom.

Both jump to the sight of JJ. The contrast of the red blood and JJ's pale complexion is brutal.

"Drop the knife Conny" Reid tried to sound tough but he heard how his voice trembled.

JJ looked him in the eye and gently shook her head. A clear sign that she accepted what was about to happen.

Reid looked at her and without knowing it he quietly said "No"

"Drop it!"

Rossi took a step forward. Conny smiled at him with blood on his teeth.

"Now we sink blondie"

He raised the knife and pressed it into JJ's stomach. At the same time, a shot was fired.

Rossi shot Conny in the middle of the forehead.

"Medical assistance are needed now" Reid yells.

He runs to the edge of the bed.

"JJ, help is on the way. Hold on."


End file.
